Inspection of a device such as a power semiconductor module includes a dynamic characteristics (AC: Alternating Current) test and a static characteristics (DC: Direct Current) test. In the inspection, two kinds of testers, a dynamic characteristics tester and a static characteristics tester, are used.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an integrated testing apparatus comprising a dynamic characteristics tester and a static characteristics tester. This integrated testing apparatus electrically connects the dynamic characteristics tester and static characteristics tester with electrodes of a device under test (DUT: Device Under Test) via an intermediate electrode plate. This allows both tests, the dynamic characteristics test and the static characteristics test, to be performed by means of one integrated testing apparatus.